


The Wager

by uniquepov



Series: How to Train your Sergeant [10]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “You must be joking.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wager

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own, don’t make money from it, don’t sue.
> 
>    
>  Wendymr, Lindenharp, and me, we’re just a bunch of odd socks.

“You must be joking.”

“I’m not. I swear it’s true; I saw it with my own eyes.”

“Lewis and Hathaway?”

“Lewis and Hathaway.”

“Are you _absolutely_ certain there’s not another explanation?”

“Can you think of one?”

“They use the same laundry service? They suddenly both went colour-blind on the same day?”

“You and I both know that there’s only one theory that fits all the known facts.”

“Remind me?”

“One car. A suspicious-looking ‘bruise’ on Hathaway’s neck. And _matching_ mismatched socks.”

Jean Innocent handed Laura a ten pound note before burying her face in her hands with a despairing groan.


End file.
